pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
What's with the Secrecy!?
What's with the Secrecy!? is the ninth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * The Cures find out about Akane and Hisako being childhood friends. * Hisako finds out the Cures' secret identity and becomes their secret keeper. Synopsis The episode starts with the Cures talking about their weekend plans; however, Akane seems to busy with something. When they ask Akane if she wants to do something with them, she declines, with the excuse that she was doing something with Ema and Karen. The next morning, Akane was already out of her room early, nearly knocking over Sakura who sees her in an outfit she knows isn't in the style of what they usually see her in and tells the others as Yukari points out that she, Ema and Karen might be going somewhere dressy, but as she says that Ema and Karen, after hearing this, tells them that Akane wasn't going with them anywhere, and so they decide to spy on her, catching her getting into Hisako's limo with her. The three follow them in Haruki's family limo arriving at Hisako's estate where a lavish party is going on. They see Akane walking up to the door knocking. Hisako opens it, enveloping her in a hug much unlike the Hisako they know, and Hisako notices them, questioning why they are here. They explain that they were wondering why Akane was here and what she's keeping from them. The two explain their past and knowing each other and because of her mother pushing her friendship away they always met in secrecy for their birthdays, but since her mother is out of town and her father is running the birthday she was able to come and invites the rest of them on the condition that they keep this a total secret. Unknown to them, Gamzatti, disguised as a guest at the party, has sensed a Grace Stone but is having trouble finding it, and Irina then starts to sense it too but is having trouble pinpointing it until it's time to open presents, revealing it to be a jewel in a necklace. At this point, Gamzatti reveals herself and summons an OwarinoDansu out of a present. Akane tells Hisako to get the party guests to safety, and almost as soon as they depart the Cures transform and start attacking the OwarinoDansu, which starts to counterattack. Just when the battle seems lost, Akane's present is squashed in the fight. This, naturally, gets her angry and causes her to unleash a powerful Arabesque Spiral to turn the tables and finish it off. Akane picks up the present and opens it, revealing a broken charm bracelet with a picture of her and Hisako. However, as they detransform, a gasp suddenly sounds from behind them--Hisako had seen them detransform. However, she agrees to keep their secret. The episode ends with Akane giving Hisako her present and the two hugging. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Arisawa family estate's dance studio : Teacher: Hisako : Lesson Title: Walk like a ballerina : Summary: Wearing her party dress, Hisako teaches the viewer/reader how to walk gracefully like a ballerina and how to curtsy like a ballerina. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Gamzatti * Odile * Coppelia * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Hisako Arisawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Akira Murasaki Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Act II: No. 13 Dance of the Doll" from Coppélia (Delibes) * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli) * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Divertissement: Tea: Chinese Dance" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) Trivia * This episode provides more foreshadowing regarding Coppelia in the form of Gamzatti comparing her to "a puppet on a string" and wondering whether she's loyal to Queen Carabosse before she protests that her loyalties aren't wavering. * This episode is inspired by the Recess episode "Some Friend".